emperorsnewfandomcom-20200215-history
What's the new scoop on you?
Sure everybody wants to be me, but, uh I mean Emperor but there might just be one teency-weency-tinecy-little-small-fine-printy-thing about you that might get in your way. Not everyone can be Emperor. Do you have what it takes? TO BE OR NOT TO BE EMPEROR that is the question... Well it's not really as much a question as it is a uhmmm... Challenge! Let's call it a challenge. Who are you most like? Rules Controls *Click on a answer option for each question and click "Next" to choose that answer and go to the next answer. Go on this way until finishing all the 10 questions. Gameplay The quiz follows a very simple gameplay, in non-animated screens. The only animated spots are the golden buttons and the "Loading..." screen. The questions and answers are related to Kuzco, Kronk, Malina or Yzma, and are the following: Urgghhhh. That new haircut you just got did not turn out the way you wanted it to. It's hideous. What do you do? *Nothing. Just let it grow out. (Kronk) *Pretend it's the latest style from Paris. (Yzma) *Wear a big crown to cover it. (Kuzco) *Color it something bright to change the focus. (Malina) You're finally home from school. What's the first thing you do? *Homework. (Malina) *Work out. (Kronk) *Plan the next day. (Yzma) *Watch TV. (Kuzco) So like, if you were the President, Emperor, King, Queen, totally whatever you want to make yourself, what would be your greatest declaration? *Declare one day every week as a school holiday. (Kuzco) *Declare cheerleading a national career. (Malina) *Declare that you have the final say on EVERYTHING. (Yzma) *Declare that you are the President. (Kronk) How would your best friend, comrade, peeps describe you? *A prankster. (Yzma) *Loyal. (Kronk) *An optimist. (Kuzco) *A smarty smart-smarty. (Malina) You have an ultra-super-major test tomorrow. What do you do the night before? *Study into the wee hours of morning. (Malina) *Go to a party and cram for the test in the morning. (Kronk) *What test? (Yzma) *Guess the answers and hope they're right. (Kuzco) You are so BUSTED! Your parents ground you for three days. No TV, no cell phone, no video games, no leaving the house. What do you do with your time? *Think about how not to get caught next time. (Yzma *Do something nice and cook something for your parents. (Kronk) *Figure out which of your clothes makes you look the coolest. (Kuzco) *Accept what you did was wrong and reflect on it. (Malina) We're all fab, but if you could choose to be one of the following, what would it be? *A famous rock star! (Kuzco) *A famous scientist! (Yzma) *A famous novelist! (Malina) *A famous chef! (Kronk) You are totally into someone at school. You're not sure they even know you exist. What do you do? *Wait until they notice you. (Malina) *Have a friend try to find out if they would be interested in you. (Yzma) *Do something funny in class so they notice you. (Kronk) *Ask them out. (Kuzco) What do you like to do on the weekends? *Rent some movies and hang out with your friends. (Kuzco) *Try new tasty dishes! (Kronk) *Spend the weekend at your friend's house. (Malina) *Rearrange your furniture. (Yzma) Lucky lucky! You just won $1000! What do you do with all that cooooold cabbage? *Invest it for the future. (Malina) *Buy new clothes that better show off your eyes. (Kuzco) *Buy the latest gadgets. (Yzma) *Tacos and falafel for everyone! (Kronk) Similarity quotes You may look like... KUZCO! Hey, party animal, you're most like me - KUZCO! You're a fun-loving person who cares what others think of you. Naturally, you're a friend to everyone and THE life of the party. Ultimately, you always look on the bright side of things. You are outrageously spontaneous and innovative enough to get yourself out of unflattering situations - and you come out of everything smelling like a rose! MALINA! Gimme an "M"! Gimme an "A"! Gimme a "lina"! You're most like MALINA!!! Well, aren't you just so close to perfect!? You are a very balanced person. As if you didn't already know, you are as intelligent as you are fun. The world of major accolades is just around the corner for you. Many adore you but you're humble enough not to let it go to your head - unlike some people you know! Although you tend to be a little shy, you know you can count on your friends to help you out. You are a responsible and progressive thinker. You are the trendiest of the trend-trendies and are always willing to lend a helping hand. KRONK! Yup! It's right there in black and white. You're most like KRONK! You are an extremely loyal friend and admired by many. You take life as it is given to you and make the best of it. You so don't stress out about things. You have an image to uphold and like to show off - after all, you are gorgeous! However, you don't show off to put others down; you do it to inspire others to reach their personal best. You are somewhat sensitive (but not in the "ouch" meaning of the word) to what others think of you, as you believe that you are often misunderstood. You are generous in trying to please those around you. YZMA! Oh, that buzzing mind of yours, you're most like YZMA! You're calculationg and intelligent and will stop at nothing to succeed - a quality most admired. Constantly reinventing yourself, you're an over-achiever who pays attention to the whole picture. You're always planning your next step, keeping your eyes on the prize. You value your close friends and are strong enough not to care what anyone else thinks of you. You are direct, make you own rules, and have your finger on the pulse of the newest of the new. (Insert your diabolical laugh here!) Category:Games